the curse of black blood
by soulcrafter245
Summary: Ozpin join the DWMA to get is friend back from a witch, learning there was no point of coming back for his friend and find the truth why he was put on the earth, maka doesn't understand Soul feeling about Ozpin being around. I add Allie from the story call (The Soul Of The DWMA)
1. Chapter 1

Soon as Maka defeated the kishin that was living under the DWMA wrap in its own flesh, lord Death has reward Maka for her help. As for the reward, lord Death told her, her soul type…. But as she found out, Soul was at risk of her killing him. As his live as the black-blood demon, as he was not the only weapon with black-blood. Crona was a meister with his weapon that was his blood, because of that he didn't completely dive with madness. As so Stein had to watch maka and soul as they hunting down soul at was becoming a kishin.

Later on, a new kid in his teens with yellow eyes and white hair with light blue tips at the ends. What he had on a white jacket and light brown shirt with a hoodie that was on his head.

"SOUL" as maka said making little noise as possible, "what are you looking at".

Maka's eyes trace over where soul's eyes were lock on to.

"The new kid, is he the one your looking at soul?"

Soul eye stops and look over to Maka, as she staring at him waiting for an answer.

"Uh" soul said looking like he was asleep the whole time.

"Are you daydreaming again, soul"

Soul rubs his eyes "no I was thinking, about why you're being so nice to Allie, after all, she was being an ass to you"

maka smiled at him "she new here, aswell she can not find someone to match wavelengths"

Soul turn to the new guy "hey maka was about that new guy over there is he a meister as well"

Maka look at him then to the new guy "him? he a weapon, no one know what type of weapon?"

Maka voice lower "what I heard about him, he doesn't need a meister to fight with, he defeated Black*Star but all most pasting out too."

Soul grinned "that Black*Star for you"

Maka giggled "he can be such an idiot and why are you so curious about the new kid soul…."

Soul look at maka then look away "because there been a lot of new people come here after you defeated the kishin and anyone can be a witch"

Maka looks down to her feet "ya your right on that one"

the bell went off as that happen so as maka jump up and say to soul "i remember something about the new kid, some people said that type of weapon he is a scythe just like you soul!"

Soul turns and face Tsubaki "Tsubaki was you there when Black*Star and the new kid fight each other?"

"Yes" as she writes down her last bit of notes, "but it end just went it started"

Maka eye grew "was it that fast"

"Well it happen in a blink of an eye, Stein was there to watch but even he didn't see was happen"

Soul got up "let see if Black*Star up, still kick and since we there let ask him about it."

* * *

 **to learn more about Allie go to** s/12067205/1/The-Soul-Of-The-DWMA

i hope you guy like how it start out, I'm ready for soul getting in a fight with the new guy...

ps: the next chapter will be longer than this one, I was type like a mad man and refixing stuff too


	2. Chapter 2

As Maka and soul way walking down the hallway, maka stop and ask soul "hey you know the new kid always sit near the window, and doesn't even talk to anyone?"

"Ya maybe because he just got here, it only been two days at less that what if feel like" soul keep on talk as maka stop him and point over to the door where Black*Star was resting at.

"You heard at!?, I thought Tsubaki and kid were going to their own place today? Maka said in a quiet voice.

Soul lifts an eyebrow to maka and then walk slow to the door, placing an ear on to it. Maka did the same thing.

 **In the room**

"You got lucky, as your god, you will go far" Black*Star voice echo down the hallway.

"So I'm taking your alive, and still kicking around."

"no god can kill me, I'm Black*Star"

"Ya whatever floats your boat"

"So what weapon are you," Black*Star said as he flops on the bed

"me? well, I'm a scythe and I'm taking that you're a meister is that right?!"

"How do you know I'm a meister" Black*Star give him a look

"Well your soul wavelength seem to be a meister like maka"

In the hallway

maka eye grew as she trying to figure out who voice what was, Maka poke soul

"What maka"

"Do you know who's voice that is?" maka repeated herself to soul

"No, I don't know maka" as soul said and took a deep breath.

Maka stop looks at Soul and listing more to the room, but it was quiet. Maka face the door and she looks into the room to seeing what souls was there, one soul shows up and it was Black*Star but no other soul.

Maka got up and place her hand on the door handle, soul grab her before she opens it completely.

"What are you doing maka" as Soul's eyes were waiting for a response from her.

"There was one soul in the room which it had to be Black*Star."as maka pull away from her hands from his.

"Oh sorry maka, who knows what goes on in the mind of your"

Maka rolls her eye and maka chop him "now let go see Black*Star"

Maka quickly opens the door, in the room, there was Black*Star smiling at maka. Soul pushes the door all the way open and there on the chair in the back corner was the new guy talk to Black*Star.

Soul looks over to maka.

"Maka I thought you said there was only one person in here"

"There was only one just one's soul when I look,"maka said while she plays with her pigtails.

As the room was silent, Black*Star yell out "have you guy met Ozpin"

Maka and soul head turn to the new guy

"Hello Ozpin" maka said with a smile on her face

"That a very unusual name Ozpin" as soul put his hand behind his head.

Ozpin looks at soul with an eyebrow up at him "you know Soul, you have no place to talk. Like who call them self Soul?"

"what, soul is a good name show….." maka push soul out of the room.

soul started to hit the door as maka push to keep it closed.

"how did you win, when you went agents black*star" maka staring at Ozpin, waiting for him to reply. Ozpin got up and walk slowly over to maka. He raises his hand and place on top of maka head pull maka away from the door, as that happen soul broke the door down and land on his face.

"Maka if you want to know come to the training ground and soul if you're alive, you can come too.. just don't be jealous," Ozpin said as he walks over Soul with a grinned cross his face.

black*star's eye turn to maka "MAKA I think he asks you on a date."

"No, that not even close, we just met and he keeps things to himself" maka sighed as she turns to the ground where Soul was at.

"Soul are you just going to lay there all day!"

"Yes if your going to training ground with the guy," Soul said ,try to keep is cool.

"Well, do you not want to see what he can do and what he look like as a weapon, also soul just like what you say partners don't cheat on each other." maka said as she put soul off the floor and drag him across and down the hallway.

As they got to the training ground, maka and soul look around for Ozpin.

"Well no Ozpin, we should go now"

Maka grabs Soul by the collar of his shirt "not just yet soul, we just got here"

"Yes and we were not the ones to invite him here, so because he not here we can go"

"Wow Soul, then go home I'll stay here then" maka wrap her arms around, and set at one of the bleachers.

"Do you think I'm going to leave my meister here with a weapon, that no one knows about"

"Awawaw that's cute soul, trying to protect your meister" maka giggle away

Soul rolls his eye and lets out a sigh

"I know soul it going to be just fine"

Maka and soul head turn to the door where footsteps were coming from. Maka stands up out of her seat as Ozpin pops out of the door.

"Hey Ozpin"

"Hello make" he look behind maka seeing Soul on the ground with his arms behind his head.

"So you want to get started maka" as he says that, he pull his hands out to maka.

Soul jumps up and pulls maka to him"what are you doing Ozpin"

"What I just grabbed her to the outer field, also I need to see if she able to hold me"

"Why do you need to see if she able to hold you" soul stared at Ozpin as if he want to hurt maka.

"Well first to see how stable are soul wavelengths are together and see how long she can hold me" as Ozpin said it like he told many people before.

Maka eyes look down at Ozpin hand "what you mean Ozpin, what will happen if are soul wavelengths doesn't match each other or even link."

"Your hands will freeze up like a popsicle"as Ozpin said that, he look to maka and smiley.

Maka look to Soul then back to Ozpin "well I came here to see what you got!"

Ozpin grinned "yes that is true, so let me see you hand" maka lend her hand out and he place his hand on top, suddenly maka jump and pull away from Ozpin's hand. "Ahaha that never get old see people jump up like at, and maka you can hold me but only for 17 mins. You got that"

Maka nodded

"Also soul you might want to set near maka for save reason at less"

Ozpin put up one arm and jump up, as purple light fill the area around them, maka turn back and see a scythe all in black with a red like gem hanging on one end, maka walk then stops as she looks down where ice was at the bottom of the scythe keep it upright.

"I don't bite maka" as Ozpin said in a cheerful way.

Maka look over to soul, "soul wasn't so happy about this" she said in her head. "But the show must go on" as maka also said that in her head with the other voice talking as she grabs Ozpin and pulls him out the soft ice.

* * *

 **to learn more about Allie go to** s/12067205/1/The-Soul-Of-The-DWMA

I hope you guys like this chapter took about 2 days to complete it

I want to get a new chapter ever 3 to 4 day at less but this one I want it done now so here you go


	3. the broken Ice - Ch 3

"Maka open your eyes," Soul said in an excited tone

Maka had Ozpin in her hands, but she can feel her hand getting colder. The scythe was giving off a cold mist like it had been put in a fridge for a long time, everything around it that didn't have heat was freezing up.

"Ozpin you know you're not that heavy, your much lighter than Soul"as she was swing Ozpin around like some kid trying to break a pinata to get the candy out of it.

"Maka don't forget how long you can hold Ozpin" soul said look back to clock on top the door and let out a long sigh.

"Soul why are you so worry about me, are you jealous of Ozpin?"Maka said with a smile and trying to lighten the air up a bit.

"No, that not that Maka" Soul let out a bigger sigh then last time.

"Maka," Ozpin said trying to break the mood that Maka and Soul were giving off. "Can you place me like you're going to cut something" soon as he said it, maka did. "Ok Ozpin there"

"Now close your eyes and think of something cold or freezing" Maka did as so. "Now open and swing me" as for where the scythe cut into the air, ice sickles came out of thin air and flew across the training ground.

Soul mouth drops and look to Maka and then to the hole that was in the ground, maka was as surprised as much as Soul was. "What the fuck was that Ozpin" as soul's eyes non-stop replayed what just happen

Ozpin flew up and turn back to his human form, "you did see what happen, unless I have to tell you."

Maka jumps up and down like a little child, "how does it work!"

"First thing my soul wavelength it let me absorbed the heat little out of the air which let me make ice right out of the air, also my soul is big enough where I can do it without a meister when I fight."

"So you can turn pieces of yourself into that scythe of your's and shoot ice is that all?" as soul said it trying not to care about it.

"Yes that the basic part of it of, but I can do much more than creating ice sickles" Ozpin grinned.

maka turn to Ozpin "what else can you do Ozpin"

Ozpin smile "well you can wait to find out later, also it getting night and you two love birds are going home right."

"me and maka not in love for anything like that" as Soul try to get his point across.

"so I can take maka to my place then."

Maka blushes with her face down to her feet "umm guys can we not do this today."

Ozpin pulls Maka over to his chest, at that point, maka heart started to race, she got even quiet and her legs won't even move as like the was frozen in place.

"Maka," Soul said as he reaches out to grab her from him. As soon he got close to Maka, Ozpin pulls her away from him.

"this isn't funny Ozpin."

"who said this was post to be funny" as Ozpin said that, they cross-eyed with one other.

"I'm going to take maka to my place tonight all right soul."

"OOH hell your not" Soul place his hand on top of Ozpin shoulder.

"what you're doing to do fight me now" Ozpin started to laugh.

Soul was determined if he has to fight Ozpin to get Maka back.

"ok here have her, it not fun if maka doesn't have a say in it" as he pushes Maka out of his arms.

Soul rush over to Maka" why didn't you do anything, at less try to get away."

"I don't know Soul, my feet feel like they were stuck in places and my mine wasn't there"

Ozpin interrupts them talk "so I'm going to leave now before it completely dark outside"

maka and soul look out to the sun were it about to set into complete darkness "oh yes we need to leave too" maka replaced. Soul stuck his hand in his pocket and start to walk alway. Maka looks and waves at Ozpin for her goodbyes as they plunge them self into the darkness.

 **Ozpin POV**

Today have been a long day so far, but why does load death want me?

maybe it had to be me kick black*star ass this morning. That had to be it, and why Soul won't just fight me till I got maka around my arms. I know he doesn't like me or even trust me, so what gives. It has to be Soul somewhat have feelings for maka to be like that.

I turn to the clock on my wrist, it 8:00 all ready now. I need to pick up my pace. Well as I did so, but right as soon I turn to my right in the hallway. smack Head to Head with someone! As that my head was trying to grip what happen, I heard a girl's voice. "watch what you're going kid" I laughed and pulling myself up "me a kid I think I'm older than you." I lend my hand out to her, and what I got back was this "what do you think I take your hand as forgiveness, sorry but I can pick myself up you know" I look at her like what the fuck piss her off. "look you don't NEED TO BE A DICK TO ME at less I give my time to give you a hand" she just look at me and blink "sorry if I was yelling"

"it fine we all has shited days" I laughed again "well I have to go see you later" the last thing I heard was "ya sure."

as I walk in lord death room, I saw two girls and a guy sit down talking to lord death, "oh Ozpin made it, ok now" I look over to the guy and there was death son, "oh it you." "yes it me death the kid" I replied, "so why are we here lord death?" "you two need to go and find your friend, I found she be trap at the hand of a witch." my eye fell down to my feet as and with my legs claps down to my knees.

* * *

 **t** o learn more about Allie go to The-Soul-Of-The-DWMA on fanfiction

pls go read The-Soul-Of-The-DWMA it will help you know more about all

last thing Ozpin has a friend that coming in the story next chapter


	4. The bloody moon - Ch 4

Ozpin POV

"LORD DEATH," I yell out with my head down. "yes Ozpin?"

"Can I go alone to save her, it was my action that made me and my friend got caught from trying to escaping."

"Well," as that lord Death son jump in the conversation.

"You all most got yourself kill when you try to escape, it is not something to get yourself kill over."

I stand up "That when I was weak and now I'm much stronger, I also learn how to use my ability."

"Ozpin you need to understand the concept of the danger that lies with it." Lord Death continue, "this witch is the reason why you have the ability that you have now and also the black blood running through your veins, so don't take her Light."

I let out a sigh "I know this, I was trap remember the story I give you."

"So Ozpin is going by his self to get his friend" as Kid say that he turn to Death "yes, it is his choice if he goes with or without you."

I nodded as saying thank you to Lord Death "so where is she now."

"your friend, she was founded on Baker Island, also haft of the build is underground and the place is heavily guarded so do not try to get revenge"

"Thank you, kid and Lord Death for giving me information on her location" I quickly ran out and head out to my place to get some stuff. As well I thought to myself "I'm going to need a boat or pay someone that is head near that place, but that will be the first thing I'll do. As for right now I need sleep"

As Ozpin was talking to himself, he opens the door to his place "god, I need to get some stuff for my place when I come back that is."

he got change for bed as that he claps on his bed and falls asleep.

next day he jumps out of his bed and started run around his appointment grabbing whatever clean clothing on the ground and eating anything that read to be eat-in.

he grabs all the money he can find and jumps through the window and jumps to build to build till he got to an airport

Ozpin POV

"hello I need a plane ticket to New Zealand"

"well we have a flight that started a 9:00am any 7:30am"

I quick reply "the 7:30 flight will be good"

"here you go"

"thanks" I walk over and took a set. As I sat down, I saw Allie running through security. "I wonder where she was heading to?" I turn where the clock was hanging at "7:15 now, I should get ready." as I walk over the glass windows "what will I said to her, it been a long time." I look around outside, "it been all most a whole year from now and it only been 5 days I join the DWMA."

I give off a big sigh, "I hope she loves it over here, with people that just like her in the same boat..."

"flight 7:30am to New Zealand has landed," it repeat again "flight 7:30am to New Zealand has landed."

I turned over where the lines were at, "I do hate heights, but this one won't be my first time" I walk over and was the first one to get check by security. "well, that was slow maybe because they were meisters, but where are their weapons"

"seat 42 ummm that the beginning of Lord Death phone number," as I thought quietly to myself.

I put away myself and quietly sat down. Next, I know I have fallen asleep.

"ummm I don't what to get up"

"well, then your not going to get off sir" I quickly jump up.

One of the flight crew girls was standing next to me. "oh sorry, I didn't notice what time is was" I start to grab my stuff and head out.

"ok I'm out of the airport, I need to find some directions to a docking place or something like that" I walk over to the sidewalk where a Taxi was at, " hey can you drive me to anywhere the is a docking/offshore boating area west from here."

The Taxi driver look at me, "oh there a dock 20 mins from here."

Later on the day, I have been going to guy to guy asking if they can take me near Baker Island, but all said no, "that place is a death trap, lot of ships have when missing over these past months." Night was just around the corner as the last guy I ask said "sure" "oh really, how much is it"

The guy looks at me "It free, I'm passing by it tomorrow if you can wait till then."

I nodded, "yes that can be nice" as that happen so did the next day came. "why did we get up so early," I said that, as my face was on the ground trying to get as much sleep as possible.

"so it not night when we coming back," the guy replies back to me.

"oh" next I know the guy was yelling at me "hey kid we are here"

I jump up and look around "ummm, hey where is it," the guy point to the north of me. "just over there but this as close I'm going to it, also kid how are you going to get over there." I grinned and jump off that boat. When I got to the bottom of the boat, I land on a thick of ice. "best day to have my abilities," as that I took off.

As I reach to the island it all became midnight with the moon giggling away.

"Damn, I think I ran a Marathon," slow I caught up with my breath.

"Well, I guess this is the place that witch when in hiding."

"I need to find where she at, in this place." as I repeatedly said it in my head.

I started to look for open windows, knowing there pretty much nothing to tell where I can find a cell at.

As more I, later I came cross a balcony. The door was wide open with light coming out.

"that the only well I'm getting in," I rust over to get in. I slow replace one foot after the other. I peeking over the door, "no one here."

I walking in slow, "this mush be the witch daughter room."

as I said that, I turn around.

"the bit of shut-eye" all I knew I was hit with a sleep spell.

* * *

 **t** o learn more about Allie go to The-Soul-Of-The-DWMA on fanfiction

sorry for the wait. also, i know my grammer and spelling suck but hey have one starts somewhere.


	5. the pink hair witch - ch 5

**Ozpin POV**

As I was knockout on the floor. The last thing I remember was a girl with peach like color hair. Next I know I was in a dream, It was me with my mom... I think I was five a the time before everything around me was snatched out of my hands. there was blood on the ground all over. as that I saw my mother lying on the ground. She looks like was burn in most places, I yell out "mom wake up , please mom just get up." I continue yelling and later saying "hopefully this a dream, it must me a dream."

Footsteps started to creep in behind me. I turn over to my shoulder, and standing there was a woman, dress up in yellow and black with a pointy hat.

"hello, little boy, what happen to your mother?" she looks down to me, I can now tell that she had a grinning look.

"It be all right now," as the woman said in a satisfying voice.

As the last thing I remember, she places a finger on my nose, and slowly my body was paralyzed to head all the way to my feet, as well my vision slowly when black...

 **back to the present...**

I woke up, with my eye wide open. I look around, trying to grasp where I was. I finally noticed I was on a bed, as that, I sit up with me rubbing my head. "why I'm in a bed and sleeping?," As I thought about it, all my memory rush back into me. I yell out, "damn it, I got caught." as that, I come down, "but why am I in someone pink bed?" I quickly turn my head where footstep was approaching from. I jump back, trying to pretend that I was asleep.

"rrrrrr" as the door open up. I felt someone walking up to me and place their hand on top of mine. It was soft but cold, but as that, I jump in action. I grab the person down to the bed and stop before I turn one side of my arm into a scythe as I heard, "Ozpin is that you?" The girl stares at me as well her breathing start grow more rapidly. I jump off of her and made some distance between us.

"how do you know my name?"

she sit up on the bed and slightly tilted her head, "oh I guess you won't technically know because my hair color is now peach and I have changed a lot from last time we meet."

I try to think what she talking about, but last she said: "I'm Shiro your friend back then."

I look at her more, as that I drop down to my knees. she walks over to hug me. I stop her before she did and said, "you're not Shiro, your that witch that trap me!" I put an ice sword out of the air and into my hand. As it about to hit her She grabs it, my eyes grow wide when her lips met mine. Then she broke down and cry. "I miss you so bad Ozpin, I so sorry for what I did to you and I know your confused what's going on and-and..."

I stop her and slowly said "Shiro, if that you, pls don't cry." She continued to cry, so I drop next to her and place her head my shoulder, as she cries out. 15 minutes has passed, I look over to Shiro. "Shiro do you want to explain, why your hair pinkish and why you're a witch."

she turns her head to me and looks to me, "do you remember how we were able to play together and hang out time-to-time." I look over to her try to see what she talking about.

"yes," I replied.

"I had to look different so you didn't turn your back on me, because at that time you hate witches for killing your parents and also the paints on the wall of the little witch was me, that why I hide from you."

I got up and walk over and out to the balcony, as that Shiro starts at me and follows me.

I turn to her, "I understand Shiro but you're related to that witch that pretty much tortured me my whole life."

she looks away "yes."

I grip my hand, "why did you leave with me, I thought you were with me until the end." she started to teir up, "Ozpin I don't blame you for hating me or want to kill me, but just letting you know I cry out every night when you left."

I popped my head up and look to her in the eyes, "Shiro I don't hate you or want to kill you, ever since the day I left, you're been the reason why I got stronger and your the one that I think of each night, Shiro I-I..."

Next, I know I was on the ground, Shiro had her arms wrap around me and crying for joy. "here goings the water works again."

she stops crying and looks at me, "you know Ozpin, your much taller than back then."

"ouch, are you saying I was short?"

Shiro giggle, "no but if you thinking about it , I was taller."

for that moment, both of our eyes meet with one other. She smiles at me, every sec that past we got closer to each other, "Shiro, there something I need to talk about." she look at me like did something wrong, "yes Ozpin."

" well I don't know how I'm going to say it"

"Is it about the DWMA" I blink "how do you know that Shiro"

Shiro turns away and got up, next she told me, "There people you can trust and can't trust, just make sure you know who to trust."

"so can I trust you, Shiro?"

Shiro stick out her tongue at me,"it's your chose if you do or don't,

also Ozpin about the DWMA I'll go but I first need to ask my aunt, also she wants to know how your going and tell you some stuff that I don't even know."

"so when are we going to see her," as I said trying to get up.

"we meet her tomorrow morning" she faces to me as there was more, "you can sleep next to me but keep your hands off." she giggles.

I thought my hands up and said "no worries, they will be on my side of the bed"

As I lay in Shiro's bed, "does Shiro know what DWMA do to witches?"

"how would Lord Death handle this?" I keep on thing how would Shiro fit in with all of this.

As the sun rising up and dozing off, light peak through the windows to my eyes, I slow open my eyes and see I was still in the same place where I found Shiro at. In the corner of my eyes, there was Shiro sleeping away! I stretch out my arms and stand up, and pull the covers over her.

I walk to the to the door, and before I can turn it. Shiro said to me, "where you going Ozpin."

I look back to Shiro,"I'm going to your meet your aunt!"

"I'll come with you just let me change clothes."

She rushed to the bathroom with clean clothes, two mins later she came out with a dress in all white but a red line going down on the right side of her dress. I said to her, "well you look amazing" she blushes, she quickly look away and said in a high-pitched voice, "Is there something we need to be doing."

I quickly responded, "oh yall, to your aunt we go."

we both walk slowly to the dining room where Shiro said, "she is usually that the dining room that this time of the day."

as we both open the door to the dining room, there was the longest table and that the end of it, there was the woman in my dream, she looks up to Shiro then me.

"Hello Mirai," Shiro said in a cheerful, I stared at her as she smiles at Shiro.

"you guys hungry" she looks at Shiro and me, "well we here talking about me leaving."

Mirai let out a sigh, "ok you can go Shiro but I need to talk to Ozpin first." Shiro nodded and as she walks past me and she whisper to me, "everything is going to be ok." as that, the door shut behind me.

"Ozpin you know what I'm going to say?"

"is it about Shiro?"

"not completely about her but you as well." I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Ozpin, you're the last person at was born with black blood, as that who kill your parents was not me but another witch call Medusa." I thought to myself is she lying to me?

"Medusa want the black blood for her own experiments and your parents was the last people to be born with black blood."

"later on Medusa was killed by some people that when to DWMA, as for that I'm sorry for want I did to you but the only reason I took you and experiment on your body and your soul was for Shiro." I was lost when she ment it was for Shiro, "what do you even mean by it was for Shiro?"

Mirai whisper to me about something about the black blood

"She didn't tell you, well since she a witch she will always being hunted down by people that wants to become stronger. As for that, your soul protects her that why your soul is isn't in your body but because of that your black blood try to create it own soul wavelength, so to get energy, it absorbed heat." she looks at me and smiles. "Ozpin, your blood line carry the black blood for that you can master it ability." I was confused by what she said: "master it?"

"Shiro you may come back in" and no sooner she was giving hugs to Mirai and saying, "thanks." as that she ran to her room and put stuff in a bag. Mirai said to me, "please take good care of her, she the last person left in my family." I nodded to her before, Shiro grabs my hand and pulls me to a boat.

two days past being on that boat. As for that, we walk into town looking around before seeing load Death. I told Shiro I'm going to buy some furniture for the appointment, so we don't have to set on the floor.

"Ozpin your sure lord Death don't mind me being a witch," I stop walking and said, "do you want to get something to eat?"

Shiro turns her head at and smiles, "I'm fine for now"

I put my hand behind my head, "lord Death isn't the guy that hate all witches, but only ones that make trouble." I padded Shiro's head and walk into the DWMA.

As we walk in death room, Shiro's hand felt hotter, "are you ok Shiro."

She didn't turn or look to me. As more, we walk deeper into the room there standing there was lord Death.

"hey hey hey kiddos whats kick." I grinned at Death.

"I see you got your friend Ozpin, thumbs up,"

"This is Shiro, but lord Death she..." Death took the word out of my mouth, "witch."

"how can you tell she a witch."

"Her aunt got hold of me asking if her sibling can stay under my care, so here she has all right to be here and if she wants she can join the DWMA as a meister." I look over to her as she said, "thank you lord Death and I'll think about joining."

as before me and Shiro. lord Death said to Shiro"you don't need to use soul protect."

"oh ya, sorry" she smiles at him and then looks at me, "Ozpin I'll like to go eat out now."

"ok, where are you up for" as that we walk out and said are bye to lord Death.

when we got out it was spiking, as for the rain clouds, light was able to go right through them. "Ozpin, do you want to go out to eat, because I don't, I can just make us some food at your place and your furniture that you got, should be there too."

"ya lets just eat at my place, I don't know what I have left to eat and I think I'm broke from buying all the furniture."as that my stomach growl.

Shiro giggle, "someone stomach must hungry!"

"ya, I haven't eaten all day, also we been run all over the place!"

as we was walking, Shiro grabs my arm, "What do you think I should make for dinner"

"ummm whatever the cook wants." She push me down to her high, "there's nothing you want in particular?"

"No, plus I don't ready have a weakness for food, I can go without food for weeks."

we both stop, "Here the door to my place." As I open the door, "I have one of the bigger apartments. it has 3 rooms, one bathroom and everything else a place will have."

Shiro's eyes grew, "how can you pay for this each month"

"Well, I get money for killing kishin, also I go and help sid when he showing the new student how a weapon and meister work together, but with me, he shows that a weapon doesn't always need a meister."

"nice so you're famous around the DWMA,"

"no, just because of the ability I have, at why people know me."

"I'm going to get food start, so can you get start moving all the furniture."

"I'll get on to it soon, but for you...you can have any room that left."

she looks over to me, "ok I'll look right after we eat."

after an hour of unpacking, cooking and my favorite part were the food. but the last bit of stuff that happens that night was this, "Shiro you really out did yourself with the cooking, if you want I'll clean the dishes?"

"no you don't have, one of my rules is who cooks also does the cleaning." she got up and grab my plate. as she washes the dishes, she said to me, "I'll take the room that closest to the bathroom and you can go get a shower so when I'm done with dishes, I'll be able to get a bath."

as I got out of the bathroom, I look around for Shiro. There on the couch was shiro laying cross of it and already asleep. I pick her up and place her on my bed, as that I took the couch and watch TV till I fallen asleep.

* * *

 **t** o learn more about Allie go to The-Soul-Of-The-DWMA on fanfiction

well this was my first time typing 2531 words for this story, I think my hands are broken but Shiro is Ozpin best friend and yes there much more about them, and if you haven't noticed Shiro is in love with Ozpin but Ozpin dosen't see that.


	6. Allie ch 6

**hello before you read this give Allie some love but just don't suffocate her with it XD.**

* * *

"beebeebee" the alarm clock went off right in Ozpin ear. he's eyes start to look around with his try to figure a smell that got his attention, In the other room right cross, Shiro was up and cooking breakfast. He rubs his eye's, trying to wake up to see what she cooking.

"I know your up Ozpin..." she looks back with a smile at Ozpin.

"so... what are you cooking this fine morning."

"something for me and you oversleeps."

"shit" Ozpin jump up and ran to his room, and put on whatever he can find left.

"Shiro can you put my dirty clothes in washing machine."

Shiro yells back. "sure I'll do yours but next time you can do both of are."

"ok," Ozpin jump thought his window onto the road.

"today class we out talk about soul resonance, maka can you explain one thing about soul resonance."

"soul resonance is when to people..."

"sorry about me being lately Stein."

"it ok, but see me after class."

Ozpin let out a sigh. "will do"

Black*Star yell out. "hey who the girl, that been staying over your place?"

everyone in the class turn looks over to Ozpin

"she just a friend Black*Star, just a friend got it."

"ya ya ya but still why hid it from me, I'm the one and only Black*Star."

maka jump in the conversation. "Who the girl Ozpin?"

"she an old friend that living with me."

Liz jump down a sit with big eyes. "What... who is she, what her name, is she going to join the DWMA."

"her name is Shiro and IDK about her joining the DWMA."

as he answers the bell rang.

"see ya, guys." Ozpin stops as he was grab by Stein.

"not so fast Ozpin, you have extra lessons and it not only just you."

As they walk off get the other person. "But Stein I don't need extra lessons, you know I'm very strong."

"Ozpin I know you're completely capable of fighting by yourself."

"Then why am I getting extra lessons?"

"You been fighting for one thing in your whole life, which is that girl."

"Ok but what are you going with this."

"Ozpin, do you know if Shiro is going to join the DWMA at all?"

"I don't know, she been hang out at my place ever since she made it here."

Stein look away from me and started to walk again, "Lord Death wants you to get a partner or at least have someone to back you up in fights!"

"So this is what you mean I just need to find someone to be partner with, but I am stronger than what you think Stein."

"Ya but if you die who will be there for Shiro or even tell us something bad happen to you?!"

"I see your point."

"Do you know any meister without weapons, what about Allie. How do you feel about her?"

Ozpin turn to Stein with a bad look crosses his face, "You're joking right, she's never going to get anyone to be her partner or even get someone to match soul wavelengths with her!"

Stein slightly looks back at me, You don't know what she has done with her whole life."

"That doesn't mean shit Stein, she a dick to most everyone I know."

"Ok Ozpin." Stein said as he stopped looking at a door, and knock on it, "Allie can you come out."

"Who the fuck is it and what the fuck do you want?"

"It me professor Stein I need you to come out."

As the door unlocks and open up, Ozpin saw two hand wrap up, "Oh my god It you, the one at the Hospital, that was being a smart ass to me."

"Oh, I didn't know you guys met all ready."

"This little fucker decides to stalk me after I got my hand cut by Soul and Maka in a fight."

Stein looks over to Ozpin, "Well Ozpin I didn't know you were the type to stalk girls."

Ozpin started to throw his hands around, "no.. no.. that not what I was trying to do."

Stein took a cigarette and started to smoke it. "Well anyways if this the girl you choose to stalk, all I can say good job."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? You old fucking creep."

Stein laughed. "Nothing Allie it was just a joke, you and Ozpin are both here for extra lessons because of you two lacking partners."

"Oh, I have a really cool idea." Allie says

Stein turns to her. "That is what?"

"You can all leave me the fuck alone." She replies

"I agree with Allie on this one." Ozpin said as he start to walk away.

Stein grab both of them by the grab Ozpin by the collar of his shirt and Allie by her tank top straps.

"What the fuck old man? I will bite you!" She yells

"You both need to take this seriously, it was requested by Lord Death."

Ozpin let out a sigh. "fine."

"Since when do I do what I'm told. Especially if it's from Lord Death have you not met me?" She yells struggling to get away

"Stein… why do we both have to do this at the same time?"

"Two reasons actually, if you really want to know."

"And the reasons are what?"

"Ozpin, your a weapon that control ice and maybe the only one contains the ability."

"Yeah only cause his heart is colder than ice." She mutters

Stein drop them both onto the ground, "Allie what do you know what Ozpin went through his life."

"Nothing and nor do I care."

"Well, if his heart colder than ice, just like you. I guess you might not care about holding Ozpin when he in weapon formed."

Ozpin jump in the conversation. "Stein you know that's not a good Idea, don't you remember the consequences, about holding me."

"You fucking pussies. Just transform already so I can prove to this bitch that it will not work." She snaps.

Stein and Ozpin look over to her, Ozpin mood change in a darker tone. "Stein, in what way does this girl have rights being here."

"I have more rights than you. You little shit head."

Stein rubs his eyes. "In simple terms, she here because she able to kill kishin."

"Ok but there no way she holding me."

"For fuck's sake, you little pussy just get it over with." She complains

"Allie just go cry me a river, and I'm not forming into a weapon that's my final answer."

Stein turns around from them and started to walk off. "Ok then, this is how it going to play out then. Allie you have to stay over Ozpin's place, since he has three bedrooms. At the last day of the week, you both must get along with one another and see eye to eye. Also if this is not done so you both would be dispel from the DWMA."

As Stein disappear in the darkness, Allie and Ozpin look over to one another, "oh my god, why do I even try to get myself out of shit, it was you that was going to lose one or both of your hands, not me."

"If I lose a hand or two then I do, stop being such a pussy." She hits him on the back of the head and walks off.

Ozpin let out a sigh. "Today has been a long for me, I wonder if she going to even do it."

Shiro pops her head out of the door. "So who was that girl."

"Ummm were you following me?"

Shiro shakes her head no. "That would be creepy and that's not how I play, but anyways who is she?"

"That was the the witch of the west." Ozpin grind. "No more jokes, that was Allie and the best part she will be living with us for only a week."

Shiro's eyes widen. "Why is that."

'Well, me being the nice guy and trying not be the reason why someone doesn't have their hands."

"Any-who, it must be about 6:30, do you want to get something to eat before all the place close for the night?"

"I'm good Shiro, I just want to go to bed for the night."

"You're already tired?"

"No it just be a long day, I just want it done and over with it."

"Ok, but I'm still going to make dinner, for us," Shiro smile at him.

As they walk out of the DWMA. "Shiro about Allie, she can be an ass and stuff, so can you try to be nice and don't use any magic around the place."

Shiro nodded. As the reach to the apartments, Shiro stops, and Ozpin stops two step in front of her. "What is it, Shiro?"

"Ozpin, how does it feel not to have a soul?"

"To me it feels like I never lost my soul from the began. except when I did lost my soul, it was always cold but now I don't even notice it any more."

"You and Soul seem a lot like each other."

"WHAT? No, and how would you know how Soul acts like?"

"I ran into him when I was out looking for you."

"Oh, but still he's all about what's cool and what's not, and he does seem to understand a joke."

Shiro jump up onto one of the stairs leading up to their apartment and got close to Ozpin face. "You seem jealous a little bit and your jokes sometimes are bad."

"No, I'm pretty sure jealousy is what I will call it."

"Whatever it is, Soul doesn't seem like he likes you so much."

"Yeah, that's because Maka held me in weapon form and knew she could have lost her hands."

"So pretty much in Soul's eyes, he thinks you're trying to take Maka from him."

"I guess so."

After they walk up to the door and finish their chat, as Shiro open the door Ozpin stop and froze up like if he had seen a ghost. Shiro turns over and seen Allie sitting on the couch.

Shiro jumps over and put one of her hands out to Allie. "Hello, you must be Allie."

"Back away before you lose that hand kitty cat."

Ozpin cough. "Ummm didn't think you were going to be here tonight."

"Never said I was going to stay now did I?"

Shiro jumps in before Ozpin could say anything. "I'm going to head and make dinner for us, are you going to us Allie."

"Not a chance kitty cat."

"Fine easier for me, anyways Ozpin go take your shower and dinner will be when you come out."

As time past and Shiro was cooking. "So… Allie, do you have any friends?"

"What's it to you?"

"Just asking, well do you like anyone?"

"Not a chance."

"Ok, the last thing do you hate witches?"

"Yes and no."

Ozpin came out of the bathroom and sat down at the table. Shiro slides his plate across the table to him and sat next to him.

Allie pulls out a small bag of dried apple bits and started eating them

"Allie your bedroom down the hall to the left."

Allie just took a look him and then look way, Ozpin let out a sigh.

"I'm going to hit the hay, cooking took a lot out of me."

"Really, you were complaining about me being all sleepy like."

"Well I'm a woman, and we need are sleep, isn't that right Allie?"

"Who said I cared?"

Shiro round her eyes, "Well night guys see you guys in the morning."

Ozpin kept looking at Shiro as she walked to her room.

"You know if you stare at her she still can't hear your thoughts."

"it better if she can't hear my thoughts and I'm going to bed, the other room has stuff where you can put away your clothes and a bed to sleep."

She nodded and keep on watch t.v as Ozpin wants to his bed.

Ozpin stared out of the window while laying on his bed, where street lights were all lit up.

"I can't stop thinking what that witch say to me."

 ** _"The Madness in my blood_** , ** _is what keep me a life and who can use me in battle will also be consumer in madness that the curse of black blood….."_**

* * *

well I didn't planed on making this story so long, but it is and again give Allie some love and go read her story as well it call The-Soul-Of-The-DWMA on fanfiction


	7. bad dreams - ch 7

"Knock. Knock.." Shiro pops her head in the room. " Are you going to eat breakfast?!"

he looks around before he answered her. "Umm, ya."

"Are you going to get out of bed…." she stop herself and ask. "Are you ok Ozpin!?"

"Ya I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You don't seem you got enough sleep."

Ozpin got up. "I slept fine."

Shiro stares at him while he was looking for a t-shirt. "Umm Allie had to leave to go do something, I forgot what it was."

"ok"

"So anything you want to do?"

"Ya, I'm going to get more sleep."

Shiro walks up and stump on Ozpin foot, and walk away

Ozpin yell out. "Fuck Shiro, what was that for."

Ozpin walks out after his foot stops hurting, he put out a seat right across from Shiro and ask. "You ok Shiro."

Her voice got quieter. "Ya, I'm fine."

"I'll guess, I'll take your word on it."

Shiro let out a sigh. "Are you still going to sleep into all day."

"No, I didn't mean it."

Shiro raised her face up to him with a smile. "Good."

"Shiro, let's go to the mall, yesterday I got my paycheck."

"I thought that was going to be the paycheck to pay for the apartment expenses."

"Ya, but we don't do many fun things and I can always pull some money out of my savings."

Shiro keeps on talking, Ozpin's mind started to wonder off to the dream he had last night and he started to talk in his mind….

I remember a lot of my dreams, but the one I remember the most was when I was little. There was a small red demon guy, every dream that he was in, he would always say to me, "You know your weak and small, but we were both born for one thing. To kill. Madness will be your key out of hell door, so show me one day the madness that you were born with."

That was the last thing he said to he walked out white and red door.

On the day my soul was taken from me, he came back with his hand out and said. "You're going to die if you don't use me…. So if we are both going to live, we both go to need one other."

As soon that day _the curse of black blood_ had begun _,_ I told myself on that day that no one will be my partner.

Ozpin jump back from his set as Shiro slam her hands on the table.

Shiro giggles at him. "You ok?"

Ozpin rubs his head. "Yeah I'm fine, anyway do you want to go or not."

Shiro got close to Ozpin face. "Well, it better than being here for a change."

Ozpin got on his feet, "I'll take that as a yes... So I'll go take a shower then."

As Ozpin turned away from Shiro she grabs him from behind and squeezing him with her face into his back.

"You ok Shiro?"

She let go and ran to her room. Ozpin just scratches his head think what was that all about.

Time flew by and Shiro was already banging on the door, yelling at him with excitement.

"Come on Ozpin!" she keeps on banging the door.

"I'm being as fast as I can be, just give me a ten sec!"

Shiro crosses her arms and drops down on the ground laying against the door.

Ozpin opens the door after ten minutes have past, he opens the door and plops as Shiro falls onto the bathroom floor.

Ozpin looks down at Shiro and smiled down at her, "Sleeping already?"

"Jeez, Shiro you need to get more rest." Ozpin scoops her up into his arms and slowly walk to her bedroom. Ozpin notice Shiro was not feeling so good, he places her into bed, but not much soon after Ozpin looks away from her Shiro grabs him and pulls him down to her. "OZPIN CAN WE NOT GO ANYWHERE PLEASE?"

Ozpin looks surprised. "What do you mean Shiro?"

Shiro grabs him tighter and yells out. "I CAN'T EXPLAIN IT BUT THERE SOMETHING BAD GOING TO HAPPEN, I have this dream over and over about you getting KILLED OZPIN."

Ozpin grabs Shiro's shoulders and looks in her eye. "I'm not going to get kill, Shiro."

Shiro yell again. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW…."

Shiro stop as if she was slap on the back of the head but instead Ozpin had his lips pressed to hers. She didn't know what to do, her whole body froze up with her arms around his neck.

Ozpin stop looks Shiro in the eyes saying. "You know you're being hunted down by people and my soul is what protects yours so that's why I'm here to do for you as well."

Shiro looks down to her hands. "So you're saying I should believe in you?"

"Yes, Shiro that's all you need to do!"

"Ok fine I'll believe in you but you will have to get me ice cream for making me cry."

"WHAT! THAT NOT BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO CRY."

Shiro giggles at him. "You know Ozpin your so cute when your work up."

Ozpin started to wave one of his hand around in the air. "Well You know you're cute when you're not getting your way…"

Shiro cross her arms. "No, I'm not Ozpin."

Ozpin grinned. "Let's go and get out of the apartment for a change."

Shiro grabs one of his arms as they walk out of the apartment doorway.


End file.
